


The Demon and His shadows.

by RektTheDemonKing



Category: DnD - Fandom
Genre: Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Dragons, F/M, Fighting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RektTheDemonKing/pseuds/RektTheDemonKing
Summary: A tiefling boy grew up alone in an orphanage until a man came and started to kill the workers. The boy rose up and tried to fight the man to make sure he didn't hurt the other children. He was no match to the man as the man pushed him to the ground and had a knife at his throat. He was given the choice of either death or life. Needless to say. He chose life.
Relationships: Lokie/Moana, Zarad/NPC
Kudos: 1





	The Demon and His shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site and honestly, I didn't know what I wanted to do when I made the account so I just did what came to mind. Dungeons & Dragons. I play it on a regular basis and thought seeing how I have a character just sitting around I might as well create a story for him cause he might not come into a game for a long, long time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this cluster fuck of madness lol.
> 
> ALSO, THE NAMES ARE SPELT THE WAY I LIKE THEM! THANK YOU! 
> 
> Now enjoy Lol!

On the year of the Dragon, x918, a baby boy was born. He was a red tiefling with tiny horns on the top of his head. What was special about this boy is that he survived when every other child born that year was either a stillborn or died a few days later of a terrible illness that spread through the food that they traded and grew. He was named Io, after the Dragon God Creator. His mother was a woman who was working in a brothel, his father a traveling merchant selling wares and all sorts of stuff. When he was born he was given up to the orphanage that he spent his life in until the Orphanage was broken into. 

He tried to fight the robber but he overmatched the young lad, but he gave him a deal, follow in his path, or die where he laid. The boy agreed and they set off to where this man laid low. A cave with a metal door with a first on it and a dagger in its hand. When they got into the cave it wasn’t what the boy was expecting. He was expecting one room full of useless barrels and pelts and things. What he saw was a dining room. With a large dining table with lavish silk on it with silver plates and silverware. The man walked past the table and beckoned the boy to follow. 

The boy followed the man to a different door that was red and full of dents. When the man opened it the boy saw a training room of sorts. Swords and bows on racks, arrows in quills, and armor on the armor stand. Dummies and targets on the wall and in the corner while the floor was just sand and pebbles. 

“Here you will train every day. From the first sunrise to the sunset. You will train till I say otherwise or you pass out on the ground. If I feel you did good, you will get food. If not, you go to bed hungry. You have a name boy?” 

“…Lo.” The young boy said quietly. 

“Well, Lo, that isn’t your name anymore. Here you will be called Lokie. You will answer to Lokie, and you will be Lokie till I die because, under this roof, you are my apprentice. Do you understand Lokie?” 

The small boy nodded and the man nodded as he went over to one of the racks and grabbed a small dagger, small bow, and a short sword. “Good. You will call me Brawn. Or Father. Whichever you prefer. Now, we train. Pick one and let’s get started. You will be trained with all three, so pick one.” The man threw the weapons onto the ground by the boy’s feet and the boy looked at the weapons before grabbing the dagger. The man smiled. 

“Alright Lokie, let’s get started.”

The first few years were difficult. The boy would fumble and hurt himself with his weapons. He could barely keep the bow up straight. The man would help and guide the boy through it until he was positive the boy got it. The man, as Lokie was training would look up the dragon creator, to see if he had influence for the boy’s slow growth. Lokie was about 9 now, and he looked like he was 5 years old. The man spent years searching for answers but he wasn’t given any. So he gave up about 25 years into the search. 

When the boy looked about 17, when realistically he was about 45 in human years, the man showed the boy his skills of being a rogue. Showing him how to steal and to pickpocket without being seen or felt. It took a long time but when the boy got a hang of things he ran with the knowledge he had and was very skilled. 

When he looked 27 he stopped aging. He was now roughly 87 in human years. The man smiled as he watched the boy he saw as his son grow and become better. Eventually, the two went out and started to cause chaos in the larger villages and kingdoms, stealing from the rich, giving some of what they get to the poor. They were a force to be reckoned with as they continued. They never stayed in the kingdom for more than a month and would go back home and drop what they wanted off then went to another large kingdom and continued. They were never caught. 

They were eventually called the Demon and his shadow. As Lokie had his horns out on display, and his mentor moving in and out of the shadows. They stole and killed but they never killed innocents. They killed those that murdered and raped and got away scot-free. They stole from the rich who wouldn’t give to the poor. 

Sure over the years they were filthy rich themselves but they always gave back to the town they once called home. They gave to the poor around the kingdoms and stayed in the shadows. Only coming out when necessary. 

Years upon years. Decades, centuries, pass and he became a skilled thief, stealing and harming those who see him. No one has caught him. He always went home after his missions to take care of his caretaker who was growing old and ill as the years passed.

In the year 400, his caretaker passed away due to old age as he was an elf. Lokie moved from place to place as he continued to take missions. He was worse off as the one person he was raised and lived with was gone. He had no one else. So he went and trained and trained till he went back to the town he lived closest to, only to find it has changed. 

He has trained and has been away for about 250 years at that point. Everything was new. There was a chained gate, the guards roamed the streets and the food was fresh and was also packaged. He was overwhelmed with the new things that he has spent the last 50 years just roaming the town. Seeing new people seeing and tasting new things. 

Until today when he was at the tavern. He was drinking in one of the corners of the tavern drinking his fire ale when three figures walked up to him. One tall and lean, one short but built like a tank and another in the middle of the two armored but no too much. They all took a seat at his table and he tilted his head to look at them properly.

The tall giant had grey skin. He was built like a giant but was obvious he was much smaller than one. He had no hair and had tattoos all over his body, one of a wolf on his left shoulder, one of a bear on the other, and an eagle on his chest. He had a war ax on his back and a bag hanging on his side. He was in basic leather armor but he looked ready to fight in a moment’s notice. 

The short and stumpy one was a dwarf. They had a long brownish-red beard braided down the chest of the plate armor they were in. Lokie couldn’t see much of this fellow but they had a war hammer on their back and a few pouches on their side. He made note that one sounded like it had a bunch of coins inside it. 

The one that was in the middle was a woman. She had brown hair braided down and around her shoulder. She was in armor that looked like iron. She had a shield and a sword on her side. She had light blue skin and eyes that looked like water. Lokie was instantly mesmerized as just looked into her eyes. Her water blue eyes met his red like fire and she smiled sweetly at him. He gulped down his drink and sighed heavily before he narrowed his red eyes at the three. 

He raised an eyebrow as he let his hands wander to his lap and his hand rested on his trusty blade when he heard her giggle. He froze and listened to her beautiful voice echo through his mind and ears.

“We mean no harm to you, young man.” She said sweetly and he scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest. She looked at him confused before he smirked at her. 

“Trust me, sweetheart.” His low accent of the old language used in this town rang true, “I am much older than you three combined. So it will due you great pleasure if you never call me young again.” He said as he leaned forward, taking off his hood and showing to the three what his face looked like. Her eyes widened in surprise and awe were the other two men looked calm and collected. “Now, seeing how you three have come to me, it means you have some business to take care of. Why have you decided to sit with me? And don’t try to lie, I have been around the block many times I can tell ins and outs of people lying.” 

The woman’s face flushed with a purple hue as she looked at her lap and squirmed. The tall man gave a smile and placed a bag of what sounded like a lot of coin on the table and pushed it to Lokie. 

“We are looking for another party member. We heard a sneaky thief liked to come to the tavern often than not to drink some hot ale. We come to you with coin and with whatever you wish. However, you can only have one or the other if you come with us. Coin, or whatever you wish.” His voice was low and smooth, confident, and cautious. Lokie smirked as he leaned back in his chair. 

“What if you have nothing I want? Or you do, and you don’t wish to part with that said thing or person?” Lokie said raising an eyebrow, challenging the giant man. 

“You would be wise in coming with us either way. You cannot leave without us causing a scene and then guards will come and find you.” The dwarf said huskily. 

Lokie laughed and shook his head before sighing. “Even if you do cause a scene, I will be gone before anyone turns their heads in our way. You seem to not realize Dwarf when you came and your sweet girl here called me young, what did I say?” Lokie said leaning forward in the direction of the dwarf. 

“That you are older than us combined.” The dwarf said and Lokie nodded. “I know the ins and outs of this town, I’ve known it since it was only a brothel, tavern, and inn. Only travelers came and spent a few days before hitting the road. And I have friends in every corner of every place. So you will do good in not threatening me.” Lokie said lowly full with venom and spite. He raised his hand and the three turned to look and saw a few hooded figures with their heads turned to look at the four. The hoods were the same color as Lokie’s, which is a dark blueish brown. 

Lokie cast Thaumaturgy and smoke started to slowly come out of his nose and mouth and all three of the figures before him gulped nervously. “There is a reason they called me and my mentor the Demon and his Shadow. And you tell which of those names belong to me?” He asked blowing smoke into their faces before standing up. “If you want me to join you then I accept the offer. But I don’t want gold or coin. I want a favor. Whenever I ask for it, whatever I ask for, and wherever I want it done. Is that good for you?” 

The three looked at each other and nodded up at him. “Good, now, my name is Lokie. What are your names?” 

“Giligon. Giligon Divur.” The dwarf said confidently and Lokie nodded. “The large man over there is Zarad Thokan. This girl here is Moana Fjord.” Lokie nodded at each one of them and smirked. 

“Alright Giligon, Zarad, and Moana,” he said as he sat back down and leaned forward. “You said you need a party member. What type of missions do you need me to help you with.”

“It's not just one mission and your done kind of deal. It's like you travel with us until we finish our quests.” Zarad said lowly. Lokie kept his smirk. 

“So what you are telling me is that I am stuck with traveling with you a lot until you are done with all your quests?” Lokie said and Moana nodded. 

“I need to help my family with some monsters who are terrorizing my village yet we don’t know what type of monster they are so we need to figure out what they are and how to stop them before going back and fighting them. Zarad needs to kill a dragon and bring back its horns in order to gain his position as chief in his tribe. And Giligon needs to find… What is it that you need to find Giligon?” She asked and Giligon sighed as he scratched his chin. 

“I need to find this eye. I have one of them but I need to find the other.” He explained as he placed a black rock with a red iris in the middle of it. Lokie looked at the Iris and narrowed his eyes. 

“…” He didn’t say anything when he pulled the eye closer to him. When Giligon was about to stop him Lokie raised his hand, causing him to stop instantly. Lokie looked closer and his breathing stopped when he saw an eye of a dragon stare back at him. A voice echoed through his mind. 

Hunger. Hunger for power. Find other eyes in the ancient tome of the Overseer. Potential. 

Lokie shook and jumped back and shook his head and looked at Giligon and narrowed his eyes. “What do you know about the Overseer?” He asked and handed Giligon the eye.  
Giligon looked at the eye and back at Lokie. “The overseer. No, I have never heard of such a thing. Have either of you?” He asked, looking at Moana and Zarad. The two shook their heads and thought for a moment.  
“The overseer is an ancient myth.” The four of our heroes turned their heads over to one of the patrons of the tavern who was leaning in his chair. “The overseer was thought to be the god who would be given a sacrifice in order for the world to continue to go ‘round. For the Wheat to grow in order for the nature to continue to prosper. However, no one knows the origins of this god or why they were being given sacrifices. They say the ‘Eyes’ of the overseer are to be brought to his tome and placed into the eye sockets of the dragon skull there for what is said to be magical properties and immortality. But then again, no one has been able to find the eyes and the tome so no one believes its real.” 

Lokie thought for a moment before closing his eyes and bringing his hand up to cast Locate Object. He opens his eyes and his eyes are clouded over and he shakes his head and curses. “Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. Ugh.” He muttered. 

“What did you do?” Giligon asked and Moana smiled. “He cast Locate object if an object if familiar to you can sense the direction of the location of the object as long as it is in reach of what… 500 feet?” She asked. Lokie laughed and shook his head. 

“Close, 1000 feet. I need to be familiar with it and need to have seen it once. So if the eyes are the same and are in 1000 feet of me I would have been able to get a ping on the direction of the object. But unfortunately, only that one is in the 1000 feet of me. Very good. How did you know?” He asked with a grin and she shrugged. 

“I have a knack for the arcane arts. I can also cast spells but I need to study them first.”  
“So a wizard?” 

“Pretty much.” She said with a smile and took a book out of her bag and handed it to Lokie. He grabbed it and looked through and was surprised at how many spells are in the book. 

“Ooooh… Firebolt. That is an awesome spell. I wonder if I am able to do the same.” She shrugged as he handed the book back. “Maybe.” She winked at him and he grinned. 

Just as he was about to ask what Giligon and Zarad were able to do there was a sound of what sounded like a war horn blaring. Lokie instantly jumped up and ran out of the tavern to see a dragon flying overhead. It roared and shot fire out of its mouth onto the houses below. Lokie cursed as he saw guards running away from the dragon. He grabbed one of them and pushed him against the wall. 

“What the fuck are you doing?! Grab a bow and fight the damn thing!” He yelled in the man’s face and the guy struggled. 

“No way man! I’d rather die!”

Lokie narrowed his eyes. “Fine then! Let me help you with that!” He said angrily as he stabbed the man in the stomach. The man gasped as Lokie twisted the blade and stabbed him again and again before he slumped down against the wall. Lokie grabbed the man’s quiver of arrows. “Alright, you three.” He said as he walked up to the three who rushed out of the Tavern. 

“Let’s get that fucking dragon out of the sky.” He said with a smirk. The three-party mates of his nodded and they all rushed forward all towards the dragon. Lokie raised his hand and pointed at the Dragon. “Bingo!” He stopped running and pulled his bow off his back and grabbed one of the arrows he had just gotten and he blew smoke on the arrow and it burst into flames as he let the arrow go and it hit the dragon in the side, causing it to roar in pain before it turned its head to the three rushing down the road towards it.

It dived down and landed in front of the three. It stood over them and brought its tail and swiped at the three, hitting Giligon and Zarad but Moana just managed to dodge out of the way, kicking up dust into the air as she got back onto her feet. 

Moana pushed her hand into her pouch and grabbed amber and brought it up her arm and three fire bolts shot out of her arm, two hitting the dragon in the face while the other shot into the air. She cursed and then brought her arms back up for another round of fire bolts.

Zarad grabbed his battle-ax and rushed forward and slashed down at the leg of the dragon but as he brought the blade down the dragon moved its leg and brought it down onto the goliath pinning him to the ground. It dug its claws into his back and he roared in pain. 

But out of a stroke of luck, the goliath managed to just push himself onto his and knees, causing the dragon to look at him curiously before he roared and shot a breath of fire out of his mouth and hit it in the face causing the dragon to stagger back.  
Giligon started to walk up to the dragon and rolled his shoulders before bringing his Warhammer up and across the dragon’s leg, with so much force causing bones to break, making the dragon roar in pain. 

Lokie watched and smirked as he aimed his arrow towards the dragon’s eyes and he smirked widely. “Can’t fight what you can’t see can ya?” He said softly as he shot forward two fire arrows and one hit where it was aiming, right in the eye, causing the dragon roar and shoot fire at the three of fighters in front of it. The arrow hit the scales and bounced off into a house.

As the flames died down he saw that Moana was down and the dwarf and the Goliath were keeping it busy. He put the bow away and rushed over to the woman and pulled her back a bit. 

“Keep that thing Busy for a bit!” He yelled as he placed his hand on her collarbone and his other over her eyes and casted cure wounds. He watched as some of the burns healed and her eyes opened and he smiled. “Welcome back. Now let's kill this damn thing.” He stood up and helped her to her feet. 

She staggered and nodded before she walked forward and grabbed some embers and rubbed her hands in a circle and raised her hands up. “MOVE YOU, IDIOTS!” She said as a ball of fire was forming over her head. Both the dwarf and the goliath moved just in time as she sent the fireball and hitting the dragon square in the chest. The fire erupted everywhere around the dragon for about 50 feet before the flames died down as they heard a loud thump. They saw the dragon land on all its legs and smoke was coming out of its mouth. 

Its chest and head were moving up and down quickly and a voice hit the four of them like a tidal wave. “Well well well. Looks like we have some fighters who won't just say down. What are your names mortals?” 

“Giligon”, “Zarad”, “Moana”, “Lokie.” 

“Well you four definitely caused damage to me, more than what I have gained in quite some time. Especially you two.” The dragon said pointing its head towards Lokie and Moana. “You are definitely worthy fighters. Have you fought my kin before?” 

Moana shook her head and Lokie didn’t do anything he narrowed his eyes at the dragon. 

“What is your name overgrown snake?” Lokie asked and the Dragon gave a hearty chuckle. 

“My name is none of your business, however, you are interesting. Lokie was it? You are a strange fellow.” The dragon spoke lowly as he took a step forward leaning towards him and tilting its mighty head in the air. “It is not common for a mortal like yourself to be born on the year of the dragon and yet still be alive to this very day.” 

The three members of Lokies party look at the dragon then back at Lokie to see anger and frustration painted on his face. His fists were clenched before he gave a chuckle and shook his head. “Are you curious as to why you are still alive to this day when no one else that you knew beforehand is still walking this plane?”

“If I were you, you would shut up you overgrown lizard.” Lokie spat at the dragon with venom licking at his tone which causes the dragon to laugh loudly rearing back its large head to stand up straight and look down at the man in question. 

“Truly you don’t wish for me to keep quiet. I am after all your only chance at finding out why everyone close to you up and disappears. Come with me, all of you, and see what you so desperately need to know, or die by my flames.”

“If I am going to die. I will go out of my way. And by your flames is not the way I want to go! ZARAD! GILIGON NOW!” Lokie yelled out as he brought up his bow and shot three arrows at the dragon, each one bedding itself deeper into the dragon’s scales and flesh than the last. 

Zarad and Giligan both brought their weapons down and hacked away at this dragon’s legs. The dragon roared angrily as the two beasts of mortals started to wear him down. He tried to do one more fire breath attack before it shook its head and started to flap its wings and take off into the air. 

“Damn it! You two are good with Range! Kill the damn thing!” Giligon shouted and Both Moana and Lokie started to unleash firebolt after firebolt, fire arrow after arrow at the beast, hitting for much of their attacks but as it got farther and farther away it got harder and harder to hit. Eventually, it was so far they couldn’t hit it and Lokie cursed under his breath. 

"What the fuck was that!? All you had to do was hit the damn thing!" Giligan yelled angrily as he hobbled over and got up into Lokies' space. 

"Well, I am sorry you are too short to actually use a bow and try to hit a dragon who is about I don't know 600 feet away!" Lokie yelled angrily as he brought his leg up to try and kick the dwarf but the dwarf didn't move, instead, when Lokie's foot impacted the armor he lost balance and fell to the floor and groaned.

“There they are!” 

All four of the fighters turned or moved their heads to see behind them a group of guards coming up with swords drawn. “Well fuck.” Lokie muttered as the guards surrounded the four in a tight circle. 

“You four will come with us to the king immediately. Either that or be thrown in prison!” The guards yelled in unison. 6 guards walked up and handcuffed each of the four members and took the weapons they could see on their person. 

“Oh no, we cause such displeasure to the king while trying to say our home, whatever shall we do to repent our sins.” Lokie faked displeasure and at the last three words, he spat at the guard who was handcuffing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a roller coaster. There is 4300 or so words for this chapter so I hope it was alright. Up and down and turning all around. 
> 
> Any comments, tips, and tricks, any help is appreciated. 
> 
> Stay toasty,  
> DemonKing.


End file.
